versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is a recurring and often considered primary antagonist of the Ben 10 series. Background A cruel, galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe". Vilgax's singular goal is to acquire the Omnitrix, so he can use its technology to build an army with each soldier capable of transforming into aliens at his command to fulfill his ambition of conquering the entire universe. Though he originally chased Ben Tennyson merely to complete his goal and had few concerns about his fate once he had the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as his imprisonment in the Null Void by his hands, his hatred for Ben grew to the point that he seems to want to kill him as much as, if not more than, getting the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in the universe, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. He is so feared, that almost no sentient life form is willing to work for him (with the exception of Psyphon), forcing him to use mass-produced Drones, which are obedient machines programmed to serve him as his loyal minions. However, he can find mercenaries willing to do his work for the right price. Stats Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Comparable in strength to those who can harm him.) | Mountain Level (Matched Diamondhead in strength and could smash through his crystal formations. Comparable if not superior to other characters that can destroy Gwen's mana shields.), Dwarf Star Level with Malware Armor (Overpowered Atomix, Ben's second strongest alien form.) | Dwarf Star Level as Diagon's Herald (Matched Sir George, who defeated the Diagon and wields Ascalon, which can destroy planets if it's power is misused. Became a host for the Diagon in which Ascalon was required to defeat him.) | Multi-Continent Level (Fought against Shock Rock, who redirected power from the the Weatherheads to defeat both of them in said battle.) Speed: Relativistic (Easily reacted to XLR8, who should be comparable if not superior to Ghostfreak, whose base reacted to projectiles from the sun gun.) | Massively Faster Than Light+ (Kept up in flight with Jetray, who can fly through hyperspace. Flew from his home planet of Vilgaxia to Earth in a short time.) | Massively Faster Than Light+ (Same reasoning, as Ultimate Alien is a direct continuation of Alien Force.) | TBA Durability: Small Town Level (Survived a nuclear bomb.) | Mountain Level (Scaling to attack potency. Can take attacks from those he can match in strength.), Dwarf Star Level with Malware Armor (No-sold attacks from Atomix, who stated he wasn't holding back while fighting him.) | Dwarf Star Level as Diagon's Herald (Scaling to attack potency. Fought against Sir George and survived having Diagon's power removed from him when Ben wielded Ascalon.) | Multi-Continent Level (Survived a blast from Shock Rock, which redirected energy from the Weatherheads.) Hax: Power Draining via Ruby Ray of Ulo, Intangibility Negation via Shield of Ziegel, Body Manipulation, Dimensional Travel as Diagon's Herald (Could travel between Earth and Diagon's World, just like the Esoterica.) Intelligence: Possesses lengthy experience as an esteemed conqueror, having defeated the greatest warriors of ten different planets. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Space Survivability:' Vilgax can survive in the vacuum of space without proper equipment. *'Flight:' Vilgax is capable of flight on his own. *'Optic Lasers:' Vilgax can fire a pair of red lasers out of his eyes. These lasers can change their trajectory and keep up with beings as fast as Kinecelerans, such as Helen Wheels. *'Super Breath:' Vilgax can exhale powerful gusts of wind from his mouth. *'Tentacles:' In the reboot, Vilgax is shown using his tentacles in various ways, despite himself considering it uncultured to do so. He can morph his arms into multiple tentacles to ensnare an opponent, and use the tentacles on his face to scale treacherous terrain. *'True Form:' Vilgax's true form is that of a giant octopus. This form is likely stronger than his base form and likely retains the same abilities. However, if he is weakened while in this form, he cannot revert back to his humanoid form. *'Energy Manipulation and Projection:' While embedded with the powers of the Diagon, Vilgax was able to project purple energy from his hands as projectiles. *'Dimensional Travel:' While embedded with the powers of the Diagon, Vilgax could travel between Earth and the Diagon's World. Techniques *None notable. Equipment *'Vilgax's Sword:' A large sword Vilgax carries with him that he can enhanced with flames or crystals. *'Ruby Ray of Ulo:' A wrist-mounted laser projector that can be used to weaken opponents, as it did with Ultimos. *'Shield of Ziegel:' A golden gauntlet that can produce force-fields for defense and generate electricity that can negate intangibility, for beings such as Big Chill and Ectonurites. *'Malware Armor:' Armor formed out of the remains of Malware, granting Vilgax with enhanced physicality and the powers of Galvanic Mechamorphs, such as shape-shifting his appendages into weapons and hacking and overwriting technology. Key Original Series | Alien Force & Omniverse | Ultimate Alien | Reboot Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can leave dents in metal with his claws. *Destroyed one of the heads of Mount Rushmore. *Punched Ultimos hard enough to make a crater. *Has overpowered Tetramands, who are strong enough to lift mammoths and create shockwaves by clapping. *Clashed against Humungousaur and overpowered him. *Charged through giant crystal structures. *Lifted and threw a building. *Shattered Chromastone with a single attack. Speed/Reactions *Flew from Vilgaxia to Earth, though no time frame was given. *Has kept up with the likes of Sir George, who easily reacted to Fasttrack. *Slashed through dozens of missiles. Durability/Endurance *Shrugged off an explosion that sent him flying into a building. *Can survive in space no problem. *Blocked shards from Diamondhead with his arm. *Survived atmospheric re-entry. *Survived his ship blowing up while he was inside it. *Can take attacks from Ben's stronger aliens, such as Humungousaur and Way Big. *Tanked fireballs from Heatblast. *Tanked the Omnitrix blowing up on his arm. *Survived Chromastone blasting him into the air, then falling through a building that collapsed. *Survived having Diagon's power drained from him by Ascalon. *No-sold a barrage of lasers. Skill/Intelligence *Through the Conqueror's Challenge, defeated the strongest warriors of ten worlds. *Has done battle with Ben Tennyson multiple times. *Beat the Galactic Enforcers without much difficulty. *Escaped from the Null Void. *Fought off an army of Ectonurites, resisting or preventing possession. *Successfully claimed the Omnitrix twice, though lost it the first time and the second time it blew up in his face... Literally. Weaknesses *Often thinks little of his opponents. *Vulnerable to average diseases, such as the common cold. *If weakened in his true form, he can't revert back to his more humanoid form. Sources *Ben 10 Wiki (Background) *Vilgax Conquers DEATH BATTLE! (AdamGregory04, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sword Users Category:Small Town Level Category:Relativistic Category:Composite Profiles Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Mountain Level Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Ben 10